Missing Jewel Fragments (AU)
by UniversalPlatinumQueen
Summary: Just as everything was going smoothly after a rough time; something had to happen! A powerful jewel that was long forgotten, is now being searched by one prince. A prince from another dimension, he'll get it no matter what. Even if he has to marry a certain wild girl and make her forget everything. She will join the dark forces of evil. DONT OWN POKESPE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ball

Blond hair flows down her back with natural blue highlights. Her sky blue eyes has fire in them;she was angry.

"WHERE IS HE!?" The girl shouts.

The servants weren't sure if they were going crazy because they could see flames surrounding the fourteen year old that had an appearance of a twelve year old.

The servants flinch as the girl's fist creates a crack on the wall.

"What am I?" She asks, "his advisor?!"

"Shut up will ya?!" The girl's twin shouts,"Mana, you are as annoying as ever!"

Mana huffs, she rubs her hand that she used to make the crack on the wall.

Since Mana looked younger than her sister,Maki, she looks like an eighteen year old. Maki had hit puberty first than Mana, but that didn't bother her. Although, Maki does like to rub it in her face.

"Do you know?" Mana asks, her voice became deeper by the second as dark red flames surrounds her.

Maki purse her cherry red lips together,"I know more than you know, idiot."

Maki flicks her fingers, a dark purple flame burst from her finger tips. She glares at Mana,"leave him alone and lock yourself away!"

"No, he doesn't take responsibility and something seems awfully strange!"

Maki's eyes narrows, she slowly walked toward Mana. Her hand quickly snatches Mana's hand, she made it felt like it burnt and Mana weary.

Mana's world went to darkness after she saw Maki's devilish grin.

...

"My lady!" A brunette ran in her maid clothes, causing her to almost trip. She shouts at the girl who was running in the massive hallway with leaves. "You shouldn't be wearing such clothes."

The girl dressed in leaves ran down a flight of stairs and turns around, only to see the brunette sliding down the railings. The girl sighs in defeat and asks," do I hafta wear dat sissy dress?"

"Lady Sapphire, you don't want to be punish!" Brunette said, she was weary from all the running and begging.

Sapphire groans and crosses her arms over her chest. She decides to give Soul a break. "Fine, cause I don't want papa to get disappointed..." Sapphire pouts, her fang pokes her bottom lip.

Soul claps her hands together, and squeals. "Alright! Let's go pick out a dress!"

Soul grabs a hold of Sapphire's hands and draggy her to her bedroom.

Sapphire sits on a stool in her room that was the only tower of the castle. Sapphire sees her reflection and she sees her hair was let down that reaches her shoulders.

Sapphire had no headgear and her face was left untouched. She wore blue pearl orb earrings and necklace. Sapphire wore a pale blue, strapless dress with a white sash with a small lavender flower, and trim of her dress was lavender. She had a lavender gloves that reached her wrist that slightly ruffled and her feet was covered with Mary Janes.

She had rejected the white tights, because they made her not move freely and feel uncomfortable.

Soul looks at Sapphire and nods in content, this was perfect for the ball. Soul giggles as she sees Sapphire attempting to glare and pout at the same time, but her outfit made her look too adorable.

A girl with sky blue eyes and dark brown hair tied in a ponytail, with two strands poking out from the hair tie was standing next to the door from Sapphire's room. She has a smile that approved at what Sapphire was wearing.

"Oh, Ms. White!" Soul took notice of the sky eyed girl, she waves her hand rapidly,"hey there!"

White laughs and waves back. "So how's Lady Sapphire?" She looks at Sapphire, like she was expecting more from her.

Sapphire blushes a dark red, and her hands balled into fists. "G-good I guess, but didn't I tell y'all guys that I wanna be called Sapphire?" She says.

"Oh yeah..." White and Soul mutters, and shrugs.

"Anyways, as your advisor, I came to inform you that you'll be preforming along with the other Dexholders to sing at the arranged marriage of Green Oak and Lady Blue." White said, she turns on her watch, a hologram appears and shows a calendar.

Soul's eyes widen and she eagerly says, "isn't she the princess of Sevii Islands, the one that got kidnapped in a really young age?"

White nods, "also a former student from the Special Academy."

Soul oohed and Sapphire shrugs;she already knew a little bit about Blue's history.

"Sapphire, you won't forget that it'll be Blue and Green's wedding and the Dexholders,including you, will HAVE TO preform after their ceremony!" White's face darkens and becomes more serious.

Sapphire tries not to cower, since White was younger than her by two years... Although, she was a busy, bossy, and somehow nice advisor, she was pretty scary of things don't go as she arranged it to be.

"H-hia!" Sapphire's voice became dry and cold sweat ran down her forehead.

Soul laughs awkwardly in the background, she decides to leave after she respectfully bows.

White smiles brightly, sparkles all of a sudden appeared and the atmosphere was pink and glowing. This causes Sapphire to freak out and block her eyes from getting hurt by the light that White was emitting.

"Great, and there won't be no magic using at the wedding and today's ball. Got it?" White turns her hologram watch off while still staring at Sapphire.

Sapphire sighs in disappointment and nods,"alright...White."

"Great, I'll be seeing you at the ball!"

...

King Birch stands, his arms spreads out as in welcoming his guests as if they were a family. "I appreciate for all you for coming to this ball dedicated to the Dexholders who saved our land from being destroyed a couple months ago." He hollers for everyone to hear.

Sapphire tries not to fall asleep as her father speaks, she looks at the special guests.

The prince of Viridian was here, it was Green. He wasn't born in Viridian, but he protected the king there and had recently passed away. The queen will only pass the royalty to Green if he marries Blue, the princess from Sevii Islands.

Blue's parents sat next to Green, chatting about the arrange marriage... An annoying topic for Green.

Yellow, princess of the Viridian forest. She protected the forest ever since she was a little kid, that is where she was born and been taken care of by an uncle. Yellow sat next to Sapphire with her usual sweet smile.

At least Sapphire wasn't alone like she always was,she had her friends this time to be up here.

There was so many royalty at the ball, and Sapphire only knew some of them.

Sapphire knew prince Red, Green, Ruby, Emerald, and Silver. She also knew princess Blue, Yellow, Crystal, Platinum, and Y who hasn't showed up yet. They were all friends.

Sapphire was in a group called the Dexholders that consisted of Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold,and Crystal. There was Silver, Ruby, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. They had met a couple years ago while they were training and just recently they had stopped an organization that was going pretty will for three years.

Sapphire smiles as she spots Wally, her best friend in the castle. Her father took him in because Wally had cured Sapphire's baby fire chicken and flying dog hybrid when it got poisoned from some berries.

Wally was a personal vet and gardener for the Birch family, he loves working for them and he is treated like a member of the family.

"LET THE BALL COMMENCE" King Birch cries loudly to his cheering guests.

Sapphire scowls as she notices that her friends were given permission to leave from their seats and do whatever they wanted. Sapphire wasn't given permission yet, she had to wait for the first person to ask her to dance for her to be able to wander off with her friends.

Sapphire knew this was going to be a long and dreadful night...

Universal: this fanfic means a lot to me and I've been working on this for three years now (already published on Wattpad.). Please do enjoy and feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, chapter two is finally published here and sorry for my errors. English isn't my primary language! I want to go on with the reviews and sorry for the short chapter.

AurianeK: thank you so much! It really means a lot to me!

St Elmo's Fire: thank you for giving me an honest review. Thanks for correcting me and all, but this was written over a year ago. I know how to write dialogue and capitalizing things, because I go to school. I am not changing this to be original work. This is fanfiction and many people told me I am actually writing them to their cannon selves. They'll be a bit tweaked and your review was a bit rude. This story will not be following the cannon setting or plot! This is fanfiction. By he way, I'm still new to this website. If you don't like my writing, please don't read! Thank you!

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿_＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿_＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿_

Chapter 2: Till Next Time!

Sapphire watches people chatting, but she stares at Ruby who is talking to a red eyed girl with black short hair. Sapphire has fought with her before; she was an ex-criminal.

Sapphire glares, and huffs. She couldn't believe he would do this to her, and she knew he asked that red eyed girl for a dance first. Sapphire looks away as the music starts to play and both Ruby and the red eyed girl walk to the dance floor.

Sapphire bites her lip and crosses her arm, cheeks burning and eyes blurring with hot tears.

King Birch worriedly looks at his daughter, he puts his hand on her head. "Sapphire, is something wrong?" He asks softly.

"No... Papa, m-may I go get some fresh air?" Sapphire asks, she feels a lump on her throat. Her heart clenches tightly as she sees Ruby smiling and laughing loudly with the girl. They were dancing. Sapphire never danced with Ruby.

"Of course sweetie." King Birch ruffles Sapphire's hair and let's his daughter go.

Sapphire stands up from her seat and quickly walks down the steps. Pushing past the guests and finding her way to the opened glass doors that led to the garden.

Sapphire walked through the maze that was made out of rose bushes. She knew this maze like the back of her hand and she was able to get to the fountain found in the the center of the maze. Sapphire quickly finds the center, but stares at the person in front of her.

There was a teen male sitting on the stone bench, a rose that it's petals were of black was in his big hands.

Sapphire frowns, nobody except her family knew how to get to the center of the maze. You couldn't even fly to get to this place, since a magic barrier surrounded the maze. Her eyebrows furrows in anger and confusion.

"Who are you?!" Sapphire shouts, her hands clenched by her side.

The teen looks up, he had a sly smile painted on his tan face. His metallic bronze eyes glinted suspiciously as he stares straight into Sapphire's namesake eyes.

Sapphire looks at the teen, a blush rises on her face. His hair was shiny and soft looking; long and pulled into a low ponytail. His bangs that had one sky blue highlight covers his perfect eyebrows. There was a small, thick piece of hair that sticks out of his neatly combed hair.

The teen's face was narrow making him even more attractive and calm looking. He was rather tall and well built.

He wore a brown, long cape, a blue pendant held the cape to rest on his broad shoulders. A black dress shirt with its sleeves bunched above his elbows, and there was three unbuttoned buttons. Over the dress shirt was a clay brown vest that was button all the way.

The teen wore baggy grey pants that have gold and silver intricate designs; reaching above the knee. Bronze colored sandals were firmly on his feet.

Sapphire had to admit, but he looked really attractive both in appearance and physical structure.

The teen male stands up with grace and let's go of the black rose. The rose floats by his side and moves along with him as he walks towards Sapphire.

Sapphire stiffens as the male kept walking towards her, fire started to circle around her. She growls and her fists starts to create a small ball of flames.

The teen smiles softly and bows,"forgive me for startling you, princess Sapphire."

Sapphire blushes and the fire slowly dies down. "D-don't call me princess!"

Something seems off about this guy, and Sapphire knew it. Her heart melts strangely by looking into the guy's eyes and his transparent rings that were on his ring fingers.

"My name is Bronze," the teen says, he extends his hand to offer the black rose,"may I have this dance?"

Sapphire's cheeks glowed a dark red and her eyes reflects the setting sun. "Sure..." Sapphire blurts out.

Pulling her into a close proximity, his hand on her hip and the other held her hand after tucking the rose behind Sapphire's ear. Bronze towered over Sapphire and both started to waltz without music, causing her heart to leap.

Bronze was emitting a strange vibe, which Sapphire could faintly sense. She chooses to ignore her suspicions, since today was to have fun and no magic using.

"I'm seventeen if you were wondering," Bronze informs Sapphire,"a prince from a far away kingdom."

Sapphire looks up to Bronze and smiles. She guessed it, he was two years older than her. Right when she was about to ask from what kingdom Bronze was talking about, Bronze stops from dancing.

That was quick, Sapphire thought.

"It was nice meeting you," Bronze walks a few steps backwards, a grin sketched onto his face. "I'll be seeing you around."

Dark purple wind and black rose petals gushes past Bronze, his figure fades away along the wind. Leaving a dazed Sapphire with a purple glowing, black rose tucked in her hair.


End file.
